Tsukurou Inukami
|- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center; background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px;" | Jutsu Telepathy Lightning Release: Shadow Clone Technique Lightning Release: Lightning Beast Tracking Fang Lightning Ball Lightning Water Dragon Bullet Sage Art: Storm Release Light Fang Storm Release Secret Technique: Demon Dragon Storm Storm Release: Laser Circus Storm Release: Thunder Cloud Inner Wave Fire Release: Great Blaze Ball Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique Wind Cyclone of Lightning Wind God and Thunder God Technique Wind Release: Gale Palm Wind Release: Great Breakthrough Water Release: Giant Vortex |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center; background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px;" | Tools Shuriken Kunai Katana Chains Tento |} Tsukurou Inukami '(イヌカミ ツクロウ, ''Inukami Tsukurou) was a Konohagakure ninja who originated from Tsukuyomikure Inukami Clan. Background Tsukurou moved to Konohagakure because of the war that was happening all around him. His parents believed that is was safer there than anywhere else. While growing up, Tsukurou lost both his parents by age ten. While also watching his older sister dye from a deadly infection to the heart. He visited the hospital day by day to see his sister. He bumped into a girl who came to the hospital quite often. He felt the feeling that he needed to meet this girl and become her friend. Personality Tsukurou was a cheerful person but had a short-tempered when frustrated with those around him. He often held grudges when you betray his trust or cause him problems. Tsukurou held a strong friendship with Minato and Kushina. He held a strong friendship with his teammates and had a brotherly-friendship with Sakumo Hatake. He also had a very close relationship to Kikuko which soon bloom to genuine love. Tsukuruo becomes very protective of Kikuko to the point that he will beat the person to a critical state or almost death. His desire to protect and love Kikuko became true. He, like his wife, loved their daughter very dearly and would sacrifice their lives to make sure she has a good future. He was very loyal to the village but more loyal to his family than anything. Appearance Tsukurou was said to be a very handsome man with short pulled back silvery-white hair, soft white wolf ears, olive skin and deep-set slanted red eyes with the pupil slit. One magenta strip on each cheek and his canines are fangs and a white bushy tail. He wears a light green star necklace made from a special crystal that helps to hide his true appearance. When he wore his necklace his appearance change: His hair changes to black with human ears while his tail disappears along with his wolf ears. Generally, he wore a long-sleeve unzipped red coat with a white shirt and black pants with bandages around his ankles along with the traditional sandals. On missions, he wore a simple black suit with a great flask jacket, strapped up sandals and arm guards that went up to his elbows and black pants. His wolf mask had black and red markings around the sides and mouth and a signature tattoo resembling a red flame on his left deltoid. During his childhood, he wore a semi zipped, grey short-sleeved jacket with a white undershirt. He wore long, navy blue pants that reaches his ankles along with traditional sandals with fingerless gloves and his forehead protector tied around his forehead. Abilities Lightning Release is his main nature type, however he's able to use more than one type. Kekkei Genkai The Gingakeigan gives the user the ability to transform into a human form rather than a Demon Form. While in their demon form they have; '''Enhanced Strength: Physical strength exceeding that of a normal human. With this kind of strength, they are able to uproot trees, lift boulders, break through walls and fortress, and even able to punch through solid steel. Enhanced Speed: They can run and move at speeds which easily exceed an Arabian horse. Able to extend when he jumped, allowing him to glide over long distances and slows their falls as they land. Enhanced Agility and Reflexes: '''Inhuman reflexes and remarkable reaction time. '''Enhanced Stamina: Stamina for exceeded human standard much like members of the Uzumaki Clan. Enhanced Endurance: Endure a great deal of physical pain. Their skin is thick enough for them to survive. Enhanced Senses: Their senes of smell and hearing are nonetheless remarkably acute. Able to hear others whispering great distances away. Could smell a great distance away. Accelerated Healing: Capable of rapid recovering from even grievous of injuries and can do without any visible scarring. Claws: They have sharp blade-like claws and he can use them to easily slice ordinary through things like ribbons. '''Night Vision: '''The ability to see in low light conditions or even total darkness. Trivia *Tsukurou enjoy cooking food for his wife and daughter. *Tsukurou likes spicy food and dislike bitter things. *Tsukurou enjoy art. *Tsukurou was very close to Sukamo Hatake. *Tsukurou took care of his daughter and nephew for a full year. Reference https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Special:BrowseData/Jutsu https://narutooriginals.fandom.com/wiki/Category:Original_Character?cb=1552140363599 https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Storm_Release Category:DRAFT